To Sleep In Ice
by AquaBurst
Summary: A toa goes missing and the others have to find out what happened 'im. when they get to 'im though something had been done to that toa. now they have to save the toa's life. This is a Gali and Tahu fic.sorry i suck at this summery everyone.
1. What's Going On

**Stolen Spirit**

What Is Going On

I do not own bionicle saddly. i do hope you guys enjoy my first bioncle story.

Gali walked through the dark forest of Le-Wahi away from the new Ta-Koro in _slight_ anger after having dropped off Turaga Nokama for the meeting. She and Tahu had _another_ argument. It had only been a month since the Toa had defeated the rahkshi and Makuta by Takanuva, the toa of light. Gali thought it might finally change for her and Tahu that they might actually stop arguing, but they still have _them_. This one that she just left from was their fourth one.

'At least there not as many as there use to be,' thought Gali. 'I guess I can talk to him tomorrow when I go back to get Turaga Nokama.' Gali walked out of the forest and stopped to stare at the outskirts of her home Ga-Koro. The homes of the Matoran floating on the large lily pads at the waters edge.

As Gali continued over a sand dune she had the strangest urge to look up at the night sky at the toa stars. They were shinning brightly in this dark night along with the full moon. The stars glittered in her yellow eyes and the moon glistening off her blue body.

Suddenly one of the stars stated to dim slightly and a bit of worry passed through her heart. Her eyes lingered on the star before she looked away and continued down to the village thinking that she was imagining it. She reached her home and opened the door then took one last look at the stars before going in and shutting the door.

!#$&()

Gali stared into the darkness as she stood in what seemed to be total darkness. Gali tried to call out to the Turaga and Toa. When she didn't get any response she walked on through the darkness. As she tried to call out again she heard a growl that seemed to come from every direction. She tried to locate the source of the sound but could only see darkness. She started to run now trying to get out of the dark, but stopped as a thumping noise started to echo all around her. She turned all around trying to see what could be making the noise. When she turned a final time, her yellow eyes landed on great big green eyes.

!#$&()

Gali flew up from her bed breathing hard from the nightmare. When she got control of her breathing she realized that there was someone knocking on her door. She got out of bed and opened it to find Hahli the new chronicler of Mata Nui.

"Hello Hahli. What brings you here?" Gali looked at the sky real quick to see the sun was a bit over the horizon.

"Toa Gali, there was a messenger from Ta-Koro with an urgent message from the Turaga," said Hahli worriedly looking up at her with her blue eyes.

"What is it?" asked Gali not liking how Hahli had said that.

"They want us to get over to Ta-Koro right away."

"Why?" asked Gali confused by all this. 'What is going on?' thought Gali.

"It didn't say, but to get there quickly."

"Alright, we'll have to run," stated Gali nervously as she stepped out of the hut and closed the door behind her. As they walked to the edge of the village Gali thought a couple of things over. 'I wonder what could be so important that it can't wait till I went to get Nokama? What about my dream too? It is an odd timing for a nightmare. I have a terrible feeling about this. I really hope every thing is ok,' thought Gali reaching the edge of the forest.

!#$&()

Gali started slowing, as she got closer to the gates of Ta-Koro. When Gali reached the gates she set Hahli down as the guards started to open them. As they walked through Hahli looked around and noticed something that was out of ordinary. "Toa Gali," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Jaller is the captain of the guard, but he isn't here, he's always here," Hahli regarded a little worriedly.

Gali looked around and indeed the brave matoran was nowhere to be seen. When the gates closed a Ta-matoran came up to them and told them to follow him. 'This isn't right, Tahu is the one who is supposed to show me where to go,' thought Gali sadly and worriedly. She looked around searching for any sign of him but only saw the Ta-matoran. The matoran led them to a huge hut of cooled lava and told them to enter the hut and wait then walked off. When they entered they saw Toa Lewa of Air; Toa Onua of Earth; Toa Kopaka of Ice; and Toa Pohata of Stone, but Tahu and Takanuva were no where to be seen.

"Brothers, you were summoned as well?"

"Yes, we got it early this morning," said Pohata looking to Gali.

"Yes, said it was urgent-trouble and that we must get here quick-fast," said Lewa worriedly which wasn't like him at all. His green mask should have a smile on it.

Kopaka walked over from the wall he was against and looked down at Hahli. "What is the chronicler doing here?"

"The both of both of us were summoned here Toa Kopaka," said Hahli giving a slight bow of her head to him. "I have no idea why though." Kopaka nodded his head the fire in the hut reflecting off his white mask and armor and stayed silent. They continued talking for a bit trying to figure what could be up.

"Did any of you have Tahu meet you at the gate?" asked Gali. She knew Tahu always meet the other Toa at the gates, even Kopaka.

They all shook their heads. "No none of us have seen Tahu since we dropped off our Turaga here yesterday," said Onua to her. Gali's eyes went to the floor wondering what could be up with him.

All the Toa fell silent; they were so quiet that they heard the faint bubbling of the lava flow. When they started to get restless the Turaga entered the hut along with Jaller and Takanuva, but no Tahu. They were quiet after they entered not a word spoken and a look of fear clear on their faces. The silence was starting to become agonizing when Lewa finally broke it.

"Turaga what do you need to speak-say that is so urgent-say?" his voice full of worry.

"Yes, what is so important that it could not wait for us to come pick you up?" asked Pohata while looking at all the Turaga. Turaga Vakama looked up at the Toa then lowered his head with closed eyes.

"It is about Tahu," said Vakama grimly

"W-what do you mean?" asked Gali stuttering more worried than ever.

"And more importantly why talk about it here where he can walk in on us at any moment," stated Onua trying to listen for any signs of Tahu.

"He won't," stated Vakama still grim.

"How can you be sure?" asked Kopaka looking down at the Turaga with his ice blue eyes then up at the hut entrance.

"Because," said Vakama looking up at the Toa eyes full of fear and sadness. "He's gone."

well did ypu like it or not and please don't tell me about any thing i messed up on if it is a small detail and you still understood what i meant ok. Please R&R.


	2. Horrible Scene

Chapter 2

Horrible Scene

"W-what do you mean?" stuttered Gali hopping that she had heard wrong, that this hadn't happened.

"He has gone missing," said Turaga Nokama stepping next to the fire Turaga with a grim expression on her mask.

"How can fire brother be gone-missing?" asked Lewa not wanting to believe this. He had considered Tahu very much his brother even with his flares of anger and them being practically opposites.

"Last night," started Vakama looking to the Toa "Tahu was seeming to be unsettled and when I came to him he had wished to talk about the matter, but seeing as how we were going into the meeting I had told him to take a walk till the meeting was over. After the meeting did end he was not here so I waited but he never came back. Jaller said he never came back as well, so they went down the path he took to look for him. They didn't find him, but …" Vakama stopped, pondering if he should show them what was found. He didn't know if showing them might hurt them at what they saw, for what was found was very difficult to take in for him and the other Turaga.

The Toa looked at Vakama as he fell silent the look of doubt on his mask. Gali had never seen doubt on the fire Turaga's mask before. Gali felt now more than ever that something had happened, but feeling even more scared that it had to deal with Tahu.

Vakama looked to all the Toa, his gaze lingering on Gali for just a second longer then looked to the ground again. He finally came to a decision. "We will show you," he said his voice with a hint with sadness. "No Vakama!" said Whenua stepping behind Vakama as he turned to him. "There is nothing there they need to see."

"Yes they do, they need to see what is there to find him," said Vakama sternly to his friend.

"No there isn't besides Takanuva has already seen it, he can do it," stated Whenua looking hopeful.

"I don't think I could lead them," said Takanuva. The Turaga and Toa turned to him. "I have only been a Toa for a month now and don't think I have the skills to be a leader even if I could it would be better for the others to see it as well."

Nuju released some clicks and whistles. Everyone turned to Matoro next to Nuju and waited for the translation. "He said he is right in his disision and agrees to having to show the Toa."

Vakama looked to all the Turaga looking to see what everyone might be thinking of the situation. He looked to Whenua to see that he no doubly knew the Toa had to see it. Vakama knew he didn't want the Toa to see for fear that if they did it might hurt them in some way. Vakama turned to the Toa and said, "It is decided. We will show you what we found." He turned still feeling grim as he walk out the hut.

He looked to the sky seeing the clouds roll by with sad yellow eyes. Then a green hand came to rest on his shoulder and turned to see Nokama and Matau, "I'm sure everything will be okay. They are strong and will handle anything that comes at them," said Nokama trying to comfort him. Matau shook his head and gave a gentle squeeze to Vakama's shoulder. They saw him give a small sad smile then turn back and start walking again. Matau and Nokama both knew that this was hurting Vakama a lot seeing as Tahu was of Ta-Koro and felt responsible for him. They would have loved to have seen a smile on his mask again, but knew that they could only try and comfort him.

As everyone had moved out of the hut, Jaller along with Hahli, and Takanuva noticed all the expressions on the Toa's mask. Kopaka's icy shield had slipped and now showed worry in his ice blue eyes. Takanuva knew that even though Kopaka and Tahu always fought with each other they still considered the other a brother. Lewa was very much showing his worry for Tahu with a frown on his green mask. Him and Tahu did consider each other brothers. Pohatu and Onua wore grim expressions on their mask. They were worried too and they always were able to smile in some dark times. Gali's face showed so much worry and fear that they thought she would break down right then and there, but she kept walking on. Takanuva placed his hand on her shoulder as he walked beside her. She turned her head and tried to looked comforted by him, but just really couldn't.

As they reached the gates Jaller and Hahli looked on ahead seeing the trees of the forest. Before they left through the gates they looked to the Toa and then the sky. There was an awful feeling in the pit of Gali's stomach, but she continued on along with the others into the forest.

!#$&()

The Toa walked down the path that Tahu had taken last night. The Turaga along with Jaller lead the way through the forest brush. Everyone was silent mainly having his or her minds focused on the missing fire Toa.

The sunlight peaked through the leaves of the forest as they trekked even further into the forest. Gali looked through most of the brush hoping to find Tahu, but had no such luck. What she had been hoping not to be real ended up being true.

Takanuva and Kopaka looked to Gali and saw bits of fear laced in her eyes. They both knew of the connection between the two was strong even though they fought most of the time. Every one had a connection to Tahu, but not as strong as Gali's. It didn't take just Gali alone to know that Tahu was seriously in trouble because all the Toa could feel it in the pit of their stomachs.

The Turaga and Jaller slowed down to some plants that covered the path and stopped. When the Toa stopped Gali could smell the faint scent of something being burnt, but saw no smoke. Jaller went through the plants and then came back seeming to confirm with the Turaga on what was on the other side of the plants.

"Why is it that we stopped?" ask Pohata looking at the Turaga.

"It's what was found on the search for Tahu," said Takanuva looking down to the earth.

The Toa stared at the plants then to Takanuva. He had a frown on his gold mask and didn't make eye contact with anyone. Gali stared at the plants and suck in some breath. Then Kopaka stepped toward the plants and put his hand to move them away and walked through. Gali heard Kopaka take in a sharp breath then went through before anyone else could move.

Kopaka was not one that you could get a reaction out of, but when Gali and the others came through the plants they saw why. What they saw almost made Gali sick to look at.

They were in a clearing with a horrific scene. Scorch marks were on all the trees and some of the trees were knocked down. There was a path of knocked down trees that left the clearing headed towards Mount. Ihu, but what put the most fear in Gali and the others was all the blood splattered on the ground and trees.

"What in Mata Nui happened?" asked Pohatu eyes wide at the sight.

"T-there is b-blood everywhere," stuttered Gali looking at all the smeared and dried blood her mouth a gap.

"There are claw marks in the area as well," said Kopaka stooping down to the ground to examine a set in a blotch of dried blood. His ice blue eyes showing shock from the scene in front of him.

Gali walked to the middle of the clearing and started to shack visibly. This was just too hard for her to take in, but she was still standing. Lewa came up behind her again and rest both his hands on her shoulders trying to stop her shaking. This was plain horrible. This had never happened before.

"What could have done this and where is Tahu?" asked Pohatu kneeling down to some blood that looked fresher when he saw a glint come from a spot near where the Turaga moved.

"We don't know, but indeed Tahu is in terrible trouble," said Vakama grimly. "Come look at this."

The Toa walked over and looked to see leaves covering a puddle of blood and saw a red glint from underneath them. The Toa looked at the leaves then placed their hands on all the leaves. Once the leaves were pulled away every one took a step back and Gali let out a gasp.

There on the ground laid….

Ok good, or bad? Take a guess at what they find.

Sorry but the cliffhanger was needed.


End file.
